Version History
All of these are copied from the forum page. 0.1.9 12th of January 2017 Made the Giant Easter Egg and the Mechanical Easter Egg craftable, Resprited the Giant Easter Egg and the Mechanical Easter Egg, Added the Chocolate Slime, it has working AI! (But it doesn't spawn anywhere yet) 0.1.9.1 27th of January 2017 Fixed the issues with Cheat Sheet, Added a Granite Yoyo. 0.1.8 15th December 2016 Fixed issue caused by tModLoader version 0.9.0.0 resulting in CakeMod guns not accepting any ammo, Added Infernal and Luftium ore, Buffed the RIA 30 and the KC 901, Modified the sprite of the Zyondeite Forge, Renamed the Zyondeite Forge to Infernal Forge, Changed the item sprites of the Kontayheghian and Skaedium Buckets, sprites used while being worn on the player are still the same. 0.1.7 "Update that took WAAAAY too long to release" 12th December 2016 "Updated the mod to the latest tModLoader version (v0.9.0.0), Decreased useTme of the Rocket Breaker and the True Rocket Breaker, Nerfed the Zyondeite Sword to a Post-Golem but Pre-Fishron level, Added the Infernal and Luftium bars, Partially implemented the [http://forums.terraria.org/index.php?threads/guinea-pig-items.8037 Guinea Pig Items suggestion (with permission), suggestion by JoeReturns , sprites by DerpoTheMagnificent , May of done some other changes, as it's been quite a while since the last update." 0.1.6 23rd August 2016 "Changed the internal folders, nothing will be different for players, but for me, it will be SOOOOOOOOOOOO much easier to find stuff, Added Cake's Shirt, Added Cake's Pants, Changed the Hallowed Breaker to be crafted with 20 Hallowed bars instead of 10, Changed the Cake's Pickaxe to SCIENCE! Pickaxe, Changed the Cake's Sword to SCIENCE! Sword, Changed the Cake's Hat to SCIENCE! Hat, The above 3 changes also changed the filename, Balanced the item using the CakeSword filename, (the CakeSword filename used to be the name of what is now the SCIENCE! Sword), Balanced the item using the CakeHat filename, (the CakeHat filename used to be the name of what is now the SCIENCE! Hat), Balanced the Cake's Gun, Added a sprite for the Cake's Sword," 0.1.6.1 26th of August 2016 (the birthday of the developer UberCAKE) Added the RIA 324, Increased the age of UberCAKE by a year, 0.1.6.2 6th of November 2016 Invisible update, no changelog was put on the forum, this updated CakeMod to the latest version of tModLoader. 0.1.5 18th of August "Added the CM Petavolt, Added the KC 971 "Ripple Rockets", Added the KC 972 "Archangel Missile"," 0.1.4 15th August 2016 "Added the KC 200, Added the KC 500, Added the KC 901, Added the Kontayghian Spear, Changed the stats of the RIA 50, " 0.1.3 2nd August 2016 "Added most of the rocket launchers from SAS 4, they fire bullets ATM. Added a big sword, Added a material for that big sword." 0.1.2 4th July 2016 "Added the Proposition, Added the Supermarine, Added the CM 505, Added the Tombstone, Made the Ronson LBM and 65-a be craftable with Palladium, not just Cobalt." 0.1.1 2nd July 2016 "Added the RIA 40, Added the RIA T40, Added the RIA 45 Para, Added the Ronson LBM, Changed the Ronson 65-a to require 20 Cobalt, (before it was 10)." 0.1 "28th June 2016 Added the Sub-Light COM2, Added the CM 440 Titan, Added the CM 451 Starburst, Added the Heartburn, Added the Mixmaster, Added the Ronson 65-a, Made a bunch of stuff require the Mythril anvil to make," 0.0.9 27th June 2016 "Added the RIA 50, Added the Hornet, Added the CM 800 Jupiter, Added the HIKS S300, Added the HIKS M1000 (a weapon that should only be used with a endless musket pouch), Added the HVM Carbon Fibre pants, completing the Carbon Fibre set, Added the Jungle drill, Added the Drill of the Night, Made the Kontayheghian armour stuff use the Kontayheghian anvil, Made the Kontayheghian armour stuff NOT BE CRAFTED WITH F***MOTHERING SKAEDIUM! Changed the avatar of the developer," 0.0.8 25th June 2016 Added drills for all the ores (except meteor), Added the Giant Easter Egg and Mechanical Easter Egg, (summoning items for Chocolator and Chocolator Prime) Added a new boss, Added Cake's Drill. 0.0.7 23rd June 2016 Added a Kontayheghian Bucket, HUD, Mask and Hood, Added the Jackal, Added the Jungle Pickaxe , made it a material for the Pickaxe of the Night , Nerfed almost all of the SMGs, (one of them could be made with copper and iron, it was better than the Minishark), Changed the sprite for Cake's Gun to the sprite of the Jackal, Changed the sprite of Cake's Sword to the sprite of the Kontayheghian sword, Added Cake's Pickaxe, Added shading to Alucard's hat, Added shading to Cake's hat. 0.0.6 21st June 2016 Added the FireBurst projectile, Added Kontayheghian stuff, (ore, bars, anvil and sword), Added Zyondite stuff, (ore, bars and sword), Increased the amount of Chocolate Chocolator and Chocolator Prime drop to 9-15 (before it was just 1), Increased the health of Chocolator to 2000 (from 1500), Increased the health of Chocolator Prime to 70000 (from 40000), 0.0.5 "SMG Update" 18th June 2016 Added all of the SAS 4 SMGs, 10 in total. 0.0.4 "Shotgun Update" 17th June 2016 Added the Skaedium Sword, 4 different hats and ore Added Cake's Hat, Sword and Gun, Added the RIA 30 Strikeforce Added the 1887 Shockfield Added the Stripper (IT'S A SHOTGUN THAT DROPS FROM PLANTERA, IT'S NOT WHAT YOU ARE THINKING) Added the Graphene armour set Changed the HVM Kevlar set to be magic Changed the Trooper set to be summoner Added the HVM Carbon Fibre hat and vest Added the Hardplate and Medusa helmets 0.0.3 5th June 2016 Added the CM 401 Planet Stormer, Added the Trooper armour set, Fixed the bug where having a full set of either the Kevlar or Titan armour would cause a 90% reduction in ranged damage, Added the 3 RIA 20 assault rifles, Added Incendiary Bullets, 0.0.2 3rd June 2016 Added the chocolate gun, Added the HVM Kevlar armour set, Added the Titan armour set. 0.0.1 (Initial release)